Mou!
by Kayla the kawaii gurl
Summary: one-shot. After a huge fight Akane thinks about how things are and what she wishes they would be. R/A! REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


Kayla the kawaii gurl says: Hey minna! How's it going? This was just something that I found in one of my old notebooks and thought 'hey, this isn't half bad'. Hehehe, you guys will let me what you think right? Oh and if anybody has any suggestions for my other fic 'My Beauty Queen' they would be much appreciated! 

Well enough of my rambling! On with the story! 

Oh yeah, it's in Akane's POV

Enjoy!

MOU!

Here I am . . . in my room again . . . doing the same thing I've been doing for a week now . . . crying. Yeah, I'm crying . . . and over a boy no less. I remember when I said that I hated boys. That was over a year ago. What happened to me? I used to never concern myself with boys unless it was necessary. What happened?

He happened.

As much as I hate to admit it, he's probably gotta be the best thing that's happened to me. Because of him, my once boring life became exciting again. Of course I would never openly admit that to anyone. He made me gain faith in the male species again, even though I kind of beat him up everyday. Hey! He deserves it!

 ". . ."

Okay so maybe sometimes he doesn't deserve it. But he can make me so mad sometimes! He's always insulting me, making fun of in and everything that I do. And who could ever forget the two names that he's always calling me as if I were born with them tattooed on my forehead: "Tomboy" and "Kawaiikune". Sometimes, if I'm lucky, he'll combine the two and I'll become "Kawaiikune Tomboy." 

My friends constantly tell me that he's just teasing and he doesn't really mean it. Well, sure, they can say that because they don't have to live through it everyday! Is teasing really supposed to hurt like this? I don't think so. Even if he is just playing around, it hurts just the same, and I won't believe he's 'just kidding' until he can prove that he thinks otherwise. 

Oh . . . who am I kidding. He'll never admit that he thinks I'm cute. Well, I do know he thinks I'm cute. He's blurted it out more than once and even though he always says a smart-ass little comment quickly after that, his blush always tells me a different story. 

Even I have to admit it. When he blushes, he's cute. 

Of course in his mind, I'll never equal up to his 'cute' fiancées Ukyo, Shampoo, and dare I say it, Kodachi. How I loath those three . . . well, maybe not _all _three of them. Just two. Kodachi is one psycho chick! And Shampoo, well . . . she's just . . . clingy! She's always hanging all over Ranma . . . and he doesn't even say anything! 

Well . . .

Okay, now that I think about it, he does complain . . . oh . . . I'm such a baka . . . always hitting and accusing him. No wonder he likes Ukyo way more than me. 

How can I compete with her? In his mind, she's cute; I'm not. She can cook, I can't. I'm violent; she's not. I'm a tomboy and she's . . . well, no comment on that one. But when it really comes down to it, she's his best friend and I'm . . . well . . . I'm a friend, I know that. I know I'm probably not the best friend that he has, but I really try to be. When he's down, I try to cheer him up. It's basically like this, when he's happy I'm happy, and when he's sad, I'm sad.

Ukyo on the other hand, is everything that he wants and well, everything he needs. When I anger him, he runs to her for comfort. And when I cook, he runs to her for food. How could I possibly compete with her when he's always leaving me for her? I don't care . . . really. If anything, I'd rather have him choose her over me instead of Shampoo. Why you might ask? Well, she's nice and friendly when she wants to be. I know that sounds strange but I actually consider Ukyo a friend of mine. 

But how can I become his best friend?

Maybe I could become that if I stopped hitting him everyday, or stopped hitting him after every smart-ass comment he makes. But it's so hard to not do it! It's like a natural reflex. He opens his big mouth and out comes my mallet. It's not like I'm hitting him for the hell of it. Maybe if he kept his mouth shut once in a while it would be all good. 

No, it really wouldn't be. 

If I started being nice to him, he'd think I was either :

a) Possessed by the vengeful spirit doll again. Or 

b) On drugs.

 It's sad but true . . . me being in that kind of mood with him would make me him so suspicious. But I'm tired of the same old routine between us. I wanna have a nice conversation with him, like our midnight conversations we have, only not at night but during the day, in front of people even! Basically I want us to act like real fiancées. 

Yeah, about the midnight conversations if you're wondering, we just sit and talk about everything really. It only happens at night when we both can't sleep. It's been happening Jusenkyo. (sp?)

Jusenkyo (again, sp?)

Everything has been strange since then. We fight . . . but not that much. Ever since the failed wedding though, Ranma and I haven't been talking that much. We've been keeping our distances from each other. Which brings me back to why I'm even in here crying in the first place. I'm crying well because . . . 

I just can't take it anymore. 

I really can't take it anymore. The only time that we talk now is at night. Our parents think that we have finally gotten together, because our fights have stopped. But we don't fight in front of them. Oh, we fight alright. Recently we've had a huge fight, and as a result, Ranma and I haven't talked for a week now. 

It was all my fault too. 

We had fought and I was mad . . . and well . . . I brought up about 'that night' and Jusenkyo. I started accusing him of choosing a fiancée over me and well . . . he got mad. No, more like . . . 

Furious. 

I remember it like it was yesterday. He didn't even stay to try to explain. As soon as I opened my mouth and said all of those things without thinking, he shook his head and left. 

It was all my fault. 

How could I be so stupid? That night . . . THAT night. I should have never brought that up. I never knew he would be so sensitive about it. That night . . . that surely won't be a night I'll ever forget. EVER. That night, I felt as if we had finally reached an understanding. I felt as if we had finally connected and quite literally, we had. 

I can feel the blush rising on my cheeks now as I think about it. "That night." He was so sweet and innocent then, both of us not really sure of what we were doing. We were talking and I guess one thing had led to another and we . . . uh . . . well you know. It all happened so fast and yet, it seemed like took a lifetime. 

::sigh::

I can't believe that I said that now as I think about that. And what really makes it worse is I can't even remember why I said it! I'm such a baka. I have to do something but what? He's so mad; he won't even look at me. If he won't look at me, then how can I talk to him? And for the most part, what would I say? Blah . . . I hate feeling like this. I feel so…

Confused.

My thoughts were disrupted by a sudden knock on my door. Wiping away whatever tears were left on my face I made my way to the brown door. Taking one last look at myself in the mirror to make sure that I looked semi-presentable, I opened the door slowly. I swear that for that one instant . . . 

My heart froze.

There, standing just outside of my doorway was the person that I had been cry about for the past three hours. 

I couldn't look at him. He had that eye, meaning no matter how much of a front that I put on, he knows that there's something wrong with me. Silently he steps into my room and I close the door after him. He sat on the bed and stared at me, I could feel his eyes burning holes in my face. Still, I refused to meet his gaze. How could I? I still felt horribly guilty for what I had said and done, there was no way that I was going to talk about it now.

"We need to talk."

Great. Just the thing that I didn't want to do. Finally I looked at him and I was amazed at what was present in his gaze. There wasn't any hatred or anger as I had expected but something else . . . something along the lines of  . . . concern? Was he concerned about me? If so why? Slowly he patted the space next to him on my mattress and obediently I made my way over there . . . why I did it, I have no clue. Usually I would by defiant and stay where I was but this time, I was curious, so I went along with it. 

"Were you crying?"

Slowly I nodded. See, I told you he had that eye. Ever so slightly I peeked at him out of the corner of my eye, and just as I thought, there now full blown concern in his eyes. "Akane? What's wrong?" I just looked at him. I can't believe it, what kinda question was that? We haven't talked in two weeks unless it was absolutely necessary and he's asking me what's wrong? 

"Aren't you mad?"

His eyes widened a bit, and then he looked away. "I was . . . and to tell you the truth I still am kinda." I sighed. Yep, I knew it. But still, what was with the concern? "But uh, I'm sorry that I just walked out like that." 

My head was spinning now from utter confusion. He was apologizing? What for? If it hadn't been for my big mouth and awful habits, he wouldn't of had to walk out in the first place. Yeah, that's right, it's my fault. "Why are you apologizing? It's all my fault." 

He looked at me then and our eyes met. In that moment, I realized how much I missed those eyes, those storm-blue eyes of his. It seemed like forever since I had last seen them. I know, I know. A week isn't very long, but when you're in love, it can seem like a million years. 

Love.

Yeah, that's right, I'm in love with the boy sitting right next to me. "I'm sorry. I should have never said all of those things. I'm really sorry." He put his arm around me and pulled me close. "It's ok, really. I forgive you." I snuggled in closer to him, sighing a breath of relief. "Then why did you not speak to me for a week?" He released me and flopped backwards onto my bed. "I was thinking."

I moved to the foot of my bed, trying to get comfortable without having to touch him. Unfortunately it didn't work so I just gave up and rested my legs on top of his. He didn't seem to mind though. What could he have been thinking about? Had he been thinking about the same things I had? 

"I was thinking about what you had said, and I didn't really want to talk to you, or anyone for that matter, until I had things figured out." My eyes widened. Here it comes, he's going to say that it's over between us, and that he's moving out to Ukyo's. I knew it was going to happen! I knew it! But as I've said before, at least it's her and not Shampoo. 

"Akane . . ."

I looked at him and I knew that he could see the dread in my eyes. He sat up, making my legs bend a bit, and moved in closer and closer to my face. To say I was shocked was an understatement, for what he did next I couldn't believe it. Slowly and gently his lips brushed mine. Why would he do that if he was getting ready to . . . 

"It's always been you Akane."

My eyes widen. What did he just say? And what was that supposed to mean? "I think that it would just be strange if we weren't fiancées anymore. I've grown accustomed to it and it wouldn't be right if we weren't engaged anymore. Especially after, you know." Oh I knew too well. After all, that's the very thing that I had been thinking about before he had come knocking at my door. 

He blushed at the mention of it, and of course after seeing his face I did the same. "So, are we officially together now?" I began to nod, but stopped suddenly. "What about Ukyo?" He blinked. "She's my friend, so she should understand." Again, I nodded, this time fully. Well, now I know that Ukyo is his friend, but me, I'm that and more. I smile slightly. Well, that's settled. 

Suddenly I feel my legs slipping and weight lifting off the bed. I looked up and saw Ranma standing to stretch. I couldn't help but stare. He was so cute when he did that. Suddenly he looked at me with a questioning gaze. "What?" "What were you in here doing anyway?" I smiled and stood also, realizing how much shorter I was than him. "Oh nothing, just thinking." 

He turned to face me. "About what?" Tilting my head to the side I eyed him in a suspicious manner, not that I was or anything, just a habit I guess. "About things. You, the fiancées, THAT night." He blushed at the mention of it again. I loved to see him blush, he seems so innocent when he does that. "Jusenkyo," I added suddenly, though I don't know why. 

He hugged me suddenly and all I could do was hug him back. After a couple of minutes he let go and took a step back. "Well, lunch should be ready. I'll meet you down there." He turned and walked through the door, but not before turning around and mouthing "I love you, tomboy."

I stood there, smiling like an idiot I'm sure. I couldn't believe it! A couple of minutes ago I had been crying, wondering who he was going to choose, and now I'm officially engaged to the baka. I laughed a bit. I had been so worried, and as it turns out it wasn't as bad as I thought. He chose me, and that lets me know that he considers me his friend as well as his lover. Then it hit me . . . He just called me a tomboy!

"MOU!"

That baka . . . I guess some things will never change. 

*~*~*~OWARI~*~*~*

KTKG says: Wow, so how'd you guys like it? Love it? Hate it? Wonder about it? Well, if you feel all of the above for it you know what to do . . . REVIEW! Hahaha  love how that just all rhymed. ^_^ 

So should I do more one shots or not? 

REVIEW~~~~~~~!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
